Ouran Academy(Slight AU)
by OuranOtaku14
Summary: Come to Ouran Academy with my lovely Ocs Amy Fuyabashi and Hitomi Hayashi. See what happens; join the host club with them; make some mutual friends; go to their classes; and maybe...just maybe experience love. [Warning: Reader will not do any of these things in the actual sense. Authoress we just trying to troll you [(insert troll face)]


"Ow!"

"What now?!"

"I bit my lip!" the young female fell on the floor and started kicking and moaning in pain. The other sighs; this was too dramatic, even for her.

"Idiot, let me see." She thought she would put off her scolding until later. The girl reached across the table. She opened her mouth as a patient would in a dentist. The wound on the lip was small. _Nothing to worry about, _the girl thought; only a slight irritation. "You have to be more careful!" she scolded and fingered the sharp canines in her friend's mouth. "These things are brutal to us too." The other sighed. "Sorry, it's nothing to fuss over though."  
"Nothing to fuss over." She reiterated in a mock tone. "When are you going to learn?"

"Probably in a hundred years." They both laughed as they walked out of the refectory area.  
The bell rung and the two went their separate ways.

_Amy Fuyabashi, second year, 16 years old._

Hitomi Hayashi, first year, 15 years old.

Teenagers that earn their wealth rather than letting it get handed to them. Both belong to rich families beyond imagination. They attend school on a regular basis. In other words, normal teenagers. One thing is, they're vampires.

The late bell rung and the teacher-just getting into homeroom- exhaustedly threw down a stack of papers. Hitomi huffed because this was her least favorite class; math. She sat back in her seat.

It was unfortunate that she couldn't master this subject, unlike all the others. But lucky for her the student next to her was advance in all the subjects; he was an honor student so he had to stay on point. She was also granted with another student on her other side. She was so lucky to be seated between two math geniuses because honestly, numbers hurt her head.

"Ok class, in preparation of the upcoming math test please complete these worksheets." The teacher then handed out said papers.  
_In preparation of the math test_, Hitomi scoffed and frowned as she gazed down at the material on her desk. It had to be at least 5 pages.

Given this would be the time to converse she leaned to her right to the scholarship student. Hitomi was about to ask him if her could help her but she saw that the kid next to him also sucked at math. She inwardly groaned as she thought of her next alternative.

_Hikaru Hitachiin. _

He had a pretty good reputation around here, mostly because he is a part of this very popular club. He, along with his twin brother, who was being helped by Haruhi-the scholarship student also part of the host club, which is the club they're in-was known for being a prankster and this gained him the title of "Devilish Type" in the Host Club.

In all honesty, she didn't really favor him. He would prank her constantly ever since she got to high school. In the years prior in middle school  
he was cruel and cold. Hitachiin twisted and broke her heart by ripping her letter once she confessed to him. There was never a day when she didn't think about it. But she chose to overlook it and now they're on better terms.

She turned to meet his smirking face. He knew she sucked at math and now that Haruhi was taken she had no choice to turn to him.

"Hello beautiful, where's your usual tutor? Oh I see, decided to come to me now?" Oh right, and he was quite arrogant.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." She tersely replied. Now shoving the papers at him she gave him a pleading look to which his smirk only grew. Hitomi questioned how far his lips would go until they tore.

"I understand none of the concepts and you're the only math prodigy that's closest to me, other than Haruhi."

Hikaru took a moment and examined his own paper before reaching over and pulling her desk close to his. She didn't protest, others were doing the same thing.

* * *

"…once it's divided." They were now on problem 49. Having half of this packet finished Hitomi was relieved. "You see it's pretty simple really." He smiled. She felt a smile creep onto her features as she looked at the boy. But she suddenly froze.

Maybe it was her imagination but she could've sworn she saw fangs.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked one he realized she was staring at his mouth. "You're thinking of kissing me, aren't you?"

"No way. Who would want to do something as indecent as that?" she said, but really she didn't get over the shock yet. "I-I think I get it. I'll do the rest by myself." Immediately she snatched the papers from his desk and scotched to her original place, effortlessly.

All through period, no matter how much she boggled her mind for explanations on what she had just witnessed she couldn't. Hitomi just scrawled randomly on the paper before her, catching momentary glances of the boy next to her. The bell rung and she darted for the door at an almost inhuman speed. She had free block and did what she usually does. Hitomi all but walked to class 2-A and caught Amy by the wrist, interrupting her talk with a blond haired boy.

"What, what is it?" Amy asked, once they were in the vacant hallway. Despite that, Hitomi looked around frantically before she spoke hectically. "Whoa! Whoa, Hitomi, calm down before I slap you!" The younger girl took a deep breath.

"I-the boy-class-…! Ok…in class just last period the boy that was helping me. He had-he had fangs." She spoke the last word dangerously low.

Now Amy knew her friend's schedule and that her last class was math in her homeroom.

"And who's the boy you sit next to?" But she didn't know where she sat. Amy dreaded the next words.

"Hikaru Hitachiin."


End file.
